It has long been recognized by most any golfer--beginner or professional--that one of the most important, if not the most important, aspects relating to the game of golf deals with that to be accomplished on the putting surface, namely, putting the golf ball into the hole. Indeed, this is the single aspect of the game which is generally most difficult and frustrating to master and hence, requires the most training and practice. Most all would agree with the truism that "one drives for show but putts for dough".
In the present invention, it has been found that the primary cause for inaccurate or erratic putting stems simply from an improper putting stroke. This has to do with the golfer's normal tendency to "pick up" the club head during the take away and during the hitting or return stroke so as not to strike the ball square or in the "sweet-spot", as they would say. This is an especially acute problem with the putting stroke wherein it is highly important that the putting stroke be in the form of a short, straight take-away and with a return of the putter head in this same track and through the "ball" contact zone to perfect the putting stroke. In applicant's co-pending application, relating to the training method and system for accomplishing this perfect putting stroke, it is noted to be essential that the putting stroke result in providing over-spin on the ball so that the ball, in turn, creates its own path to the hole.
For reference to prior putting devices and/or methods utilizing various type ball bearing or roller arrangements, reference may be had to U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,255,332; 2,300,043; 2,426,274; and 3,680,868.